In that application, included herein in its entirety by reference, autoimmune diseases and allergy connected with the hyperproduction of interferon in a patient's body are treated by the removal of interferon from the bloodstream.
An article published in Nature, 247:551, Feb. 22, 1974 reports demonstration in mice that administration of anti-interferon serum induces an immunosuppressive effect. Another article related to transplantation was published in Immunology, Vol. 25, 1973, pages 317 to 322. It reported the demonstration that small doses of interferon accelerate mouse skin allograft rejection, in addition to an increase in the cytotoxic action of lymphocytes on target cells in vitro.
At present time immunosuppressive therapy in transplant patients includes the administration to the body of strong chemical, biological and hormonal agents, which have a wide range of side effects.
An object of this invention is to provide methods of achieving immunosuppression after transplantation of cells, tissues and organs by the extracorporeal removal of biologically active substances participating in the mechanism of rejection from the body of patients.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.